


Bros

by IGZ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comedy, Dork Owada Mondo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owada Mondo Swears, but still shorter than Mondo, reader is the ultimate mechanic, reader is toned and tall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: "Hey how bout we have a one-on-one!?" Mondo exclaimed, his expression contort with frustration, his muscles tensed underneath his clothes."Woah woah what??" You snapped nervously, arms raised slightly and already in position to protect your chest.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Ive NEVER wrote a male!reader insert before, so please excuse me while I try to imagine myself having a dick.

  
This was odd, really odd.

You came to Hopes Peak to continue your studies but instead you were trapped here. All possible exits in this school were sealed off tightly by pieces of large and small metal. It was as if someone used whatever they could find to block it. The structure of how it was installed made you think that it was meant to keep something out, judging from its immature work. It confused you, but you didnt voiced out your opinion. Decided that it was probably better to keep it to yourself.

You sat criss-cross in front of a giant white plate, probably as big as a satellite dish that people normally have on top of their roofs. Holding a wrench languidly in your right hand, and an advance instruction manual on how to build a Monokuma in your other hand, reading it thoroughly. The cool gym floor helped out a lot for your heated skin.

Wait sorry.

An instruction manual on how to build a _Monokuma Butler_.

Okay at first when you skimmed through the pages, you cringe in confusion. What the fuck was a Monokuma Butler? It doesnt even have legs! But at least there's a purpose to it, that you understand!

You already finished building the first one, which was a weird sight to see Monokuma wear a white suit because, he was naked the first time you saw him. There was even a body design called Warlockuma, but it doesnt even look anywhere similar to Monokuma, aside from the stubby height. It was pink and white. And it had longer ears and they were way closer to each other.

In the end, you shrugged it off. His bombastic yet creepy personality would probably explain why he named and illustrated his backups that way. Except for the Warlockuma, you didnt understood that one. Chihiro was seating in front of you, he was also holding a manual, but he focused on you. Lips forming into a small pout as he watched you glaring at the manual seriously.

You both were assigned to build and program the backups together, while the others did more simpler tasks. Like bringing in some necessary parts for the build or clean up the school. You were capable of programming a work-in-progress invention, but you still appreciate the fact Chihiro wanting to be in charge of programming instead, making your work a bit easier to handle.

"Umm..." he murmured, but it was too quiet for you to notice. Or maybe you were too focused on the complex design to properly listen. You glance back at the big round-y thing in front of you, eyeing the hole in the middle,"We need a motor." You stated firmly, causing him to jump a little.

You caught sight of him squirming and turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Whats the matter?" You asked, your whole demeanor suddenly changed into eager curiousity.

"Ah! Its n-nothing!" He insisted loudly while waving his hands at you, an awkward smile on his face.

You blinked a few times, before you stared at him with lazy half-lidded eyes. Staring at him skeptically but didnt push it. You examined your surroundings, your huge toolbox surrounded by coloured metal sheets, screws and gears. It was messy, but you couldnt find what you needed. You looked back to the satellite dish, huffing through your nose disappointly, "Hey Chihiro," You say, making him blink at you.

He placed his hands on his lap and lean towards you a bit, "Yes?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Do you know where the motor is?" 

"Oh umm," Chihiro put his index finger on his cheek, his head tilted and looking up in thought, "I think its somewhere in the physics room. But it could also be in your room (Y/n) since you loved to build stuff." He suggested, then he showed you a cute grin, a tint of pink on his cheeks, "You seem to build really cool stuff, (Y/n)!"

The compliment in the end made your cheeks flush, your hand raised to rub the back of your neck sheepishly. You let out a quiet laugh, "Thanks dude." Compliments being thrown at you didnt always happen so it embarrassed you. He giggled in response with closed eyes, his arms pressing to his ribcage in a cute manner.

You smiled at him, and stood up, leaving the wrench and the manual behind. The sound of your clothes shuffling caused Chihiro's eyes to open, his eyes following your movements, "Where are you going?" He asked and wanted to follow you but paused in a crouching position as you walked towards the doors.

"Im going to find some more motors," you placed your hand on the door handle and pushed it open. You stopped and turned your head back to him, "I'll be right back." 

He nodded firmly at you with a smile before you step out of the gym and began moving towards the stairs. Youll go to your room later. 

Physics room... they were plenty of useful stuff there, but some of those stuff werent always in that room. It could in the art room or maybe the warehouse. And somehow, in the garden. You dont know why a bunch of different types of screwdrivers were laying on the grass when Yasuhiro brought it to you and told you about it. 

You puffed out a short laugh, amused by it as you continued to walk up the stairs. You merely paused your footing when you heard loud noises as you neared the next floor. A series of loud directionless thuds and lots of lots of angry cussing.

You definitely recognized that baritone voice.

And also because it was probably the only person who would use foul language in almost every sentence(besides you).

Once you reached the next floor you carefully braced yourself against the cool wall, peeking your head out to search the hallways. There you saw a black jacket and a pompadour, except his back was facing you. His hands gripping the broom tightly, alternating between sweeping and purposely hitting its head against the walls harshly. You were surprised that it didnt broke yet.

He slammed the broom on the wall again, its wooden neck snapping into half under the biker's strength.

Oh now it was.

You saw his body frozed and in his agitation, he picked up the broom and slammed it down into his knee. The stick breaking into half again. He snatch the broken end of the stick and threw it as hard as he could into the ground.

"Piece of shit!!" He shouted angrily, not caring if he was being troublesome and loud. His voice was so loud that it made you cringe and shrink back behind the wall, as if making yourself smaller would protect you. Holy hell, he could probably defeat an entire army just by using his voice.

You continued to watch him, he kicked the head of the broken broom into the hallway. The poor broom flying in the air in an arch and ultimately smacking into the hard wall, falling to the floor with a clatter. Even that he still hasnt calmed down.

Although its not a good idea to be around Mondo when he's pissed off and him looking like he'll beat up the first face he stumbles on, you didnt want to leave him there and let him cause more trouble.

With a sigh, you came out from your hiding spot and went up to him.

"Ahh, dammit! Bastard! Dammit bastard son of a bitch!!" 

Yep he definitely hasnt calmed down.

You carefully approached him and cautiously raised your hand, concern on your face, "Hey whats the matter, Mondo? Why are you mad?" You manage to say it smoothly, glad of yourself to even say it loud enough for him to whip his head back at you. The scowl and glare digging deep into your soul.

"Why am I mad?" He asked you, obviously annoyed. 

You gulped nervously.

"Why am I mad?!" He shouted, mocking the question as if his actions werent obvious enough of an answer.

"Cant you SEE why am I mad?!" Puncturing the word 'see' and raising his hand, bending his knuckles but not quite looking like a fist, it was more like a claw.

"I need to get outta here man! Getting out and run fucking wild, get my lady revvin!!" He nearly growled, "Monokuma's bullshit is fucking pissing me off!" He closed and clenched his fist tightly after he finished telling you, snarling at the ground. Your eyes drifted to his fist and anxiety creeped up on you. His fist was aiming in your direction. Your mind couldnt help but think that his fists are targeting you like youre a punching bag.

"I get what youre saying but try not to do anything crazy please..." You pleaded to him calmly, a small frown on your face.

Completely disregarding what you just told him, he glared at you and say, "Hey how about we have a one-on-one!?" It was a question, but it sounded more like a threat. In a very commanding tone.

"I-- woah-woah-- one-on-one??" You nearly shouted in disbelief, staring at him wide-eyed and your jaw slack. He cant be serious, right?!

"Relax. It's just a bareknuckle brawl. No weapons. Whaddya say!?"

He was.... unfortunately. For you.

"Didn't ya hear me?" You jumped at his sudden raise in his voice, "A bareknuckle brawl. Bare. Knuckle. Brawl!" His face looking red from anger and raised his hands, cracking his knuckles loudly. Immediately you imagined that cracking were your bones. 

Your shoulders tensed as he stared at you expectantly, waiting for your answer. Him towering over you did not help calm you down....

You furrowed your eyebrows in worry and out of nervousness, you say, "You mean like... last man standing wins or something...?" 

Oh how you wished you didnt say that out loud.

"Huh? Damn, you got some balls!" He rolled his shoulders up and down, creaking his neck to the side a few times, letting out satisfying pops. He took a step towards you and you flinched. You panicked and quickly raised your hands in defense.

"Wait wait!--" Nonono!--You didnt mean your question to be like that!--

"You think you can take me down!? Do your best, ya son of a biiiiIIITTCCCH!" After that, he bolted at you and strike at you.

Fortunately, your reflexes kicked in and stepped to the side, avoiding his fist. He groaned angrily, and quickly turned his body towards you and went in to jab you again. You dodged it and grabbed his arm. You pulled it before pushing it away from you, making Mondo tumble slightly before balancing himself again.

He whipped his head back at you, glaring at you confusedly, but didnt stopped trying to beat you up. Every time he went in to attack you, you always manage to dodge and block his strong punches and kicks. His strength was no joke, seriously, his assault had some good knockbacks and it even made you falter slightly. The pain wasnt enough to make you lose your footing, but your body did felt sore. You didnt even try to attack him back.

Goddamn, you were so grateful for your tall and toned body. If you were smaller and shorter, you would probably be at a huge disadvantage against Mondo right now. All those times of carrying heavy metal really paid off!

He went in to punch your face again and you effortlessly caught it in your hand. He repeated the same thing with his other hand, but failed to do so. Both of his fist trapped tightly in your hands. You and Mondo took this moment to have a breather. Both of your faces near each other and panting. His pompadour bumping your forehead as he glared at you, annoyed, which was the opposite of what emotion you were showing.

"Aagh, why the hell arent you punching back?" Struggling to free himself from your grasp, but you held it there. 

"Dude I dont wanna hurt you--GAAHH!!!" You yowled in pain, immediately releasing his hands and launched yours towards your crotch right after Mondo kicked you there. Mondos expression contort from annoyance into shocked and horror as he stared at you falling over to the ground, your thighs closed tightly together. Pressing your forehead into the cold tile floor, tears building up in the corner of your eyes as you moaned pathetically. Sharp and small shocks of uncomfortable pain hit your every nerve.

"Oh shit! Im so sorry (Y/n)! I didnt mean to kick you there!" His voice coming out in a rush and quickly kneeled down, apologizing profusely and manuevering his hands awkwardly on your back, struggling to ease your pain. He wasnt satisfied that you refused to hit him back which annoyed him, because the pain on the recieving end was too one-sided and he didnt like it. He wanted it to be fair for the both of you.

He was actually planning to kick you on the abdomen and push you away, but he kicked you a bit _too_ low... 

And a bit _too_ hard.

Guilt was written all over Mondos face as he tried his best to help you out. Seeing your body tremble and groaning in pain made him uneasy as sweat was dripping and wetting his white tanktop. Fuck he really needed to make up to you.

"I-Im really sorry (Y/n)! I'll make it up to you, I swear on it!" He cried out desperately.

The pain you felt wasnt as bad as before, but it hasnt completely ease yet. It still hurts like a bitch. Not tilting your head up, you growled as you say, "You will?....." 

Mondo repeatedly nodded his head, his pomp slightly disheveled, "Yes I promise! You have my word!" He exclaimed confidently, "H-How should I make it up to you...?" He asked hesitantly. He was nervous and kinda afraid, but he needs to do this. 

He stayed still as he watched you slowly sitting up, your head hung low. He flinched when you suddenly gripped both of his shoulders harshly and he gulped when he saw you tilt your head up, giving him a death glare. 

You lean in close to him, he couldnt back away from you and he couldnt look away. He stared at you with wide eyes as you say in a low calm tone, "How about next time youre fucking mad....you dont take it out on others...." A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead. There was no hint of resentment in your voice since you sounded way too calm, but your actions did.

You squinted at him, staring him in the eyes, "and go help out Chihiro finish the backup, he needs motors right now. Got it?...." Expression unamused as you stated your question softly, your fingernails biting into his shoulders unpleasantly. Your rage barely restrained as he grimaced. You were livid, but you tried your best to not lunge at him.

"S-sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Im so good at naming titles


End file.
